


Safe Secrets

by theaterkid821



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You had just been promoted to the Aide de Camp under commander George Washington. The day you found out he had his eye on you, your heart almost gave out. To be honest, you found commander Washington to be extremely attractive, but you wouldn’t dare say that to anyone; or else they may find out your secret.





	Safe Secrets

You had just been promoted to the Aide de Camp under commander George Washington. The day you found out he had his eye on you, your heart almost gave out. To be honest, you found commander Washington to be extremely attractive, but you wouldn’t dare say that to anyone; or else they may find out your secret. You went into his tent and give him a salute, “Mr. Washington?”   
He waves you in. “(Y/L/N) come in. I need these to be sent out by tomorrow and for these to be rationed out for all thirty men.”  
“Yes sir.”   
“Oh, and (Y/N)”   
You turn around, “Yes?”  
He looks you dead in the eye, “I know”  
You look back, almost in shock, “y-you what?”  
“I said I know. I know about your secret.”  
You hesitated and looked off to the side “i-I don’t know what you’re talking about…”  
“Don’t lie to me (Y/L/N). You can’t even if you wanted to. Also, you’re a terrible liar.”  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“It’s hard to believe you when you’re talking about liking girls when I see you staring at the guys’ asses as they leave.”  
“Oh god…” you rest your head in your hands. This was so embarrassing. Not only were you gay, but your boss knew you were gay. This was the worst day of your life.   
“Relax, I’m not discharging you.”  
“You’re not?”  
“why would I discharge someone with whom I see potential?”  
“Oh… what was it that you needed to get done?” you say as you try anything to steer the conversation away from that topic.  
. . .  
Over the next few weeks, you got closer to the General and fallen harder for him every day. Not only was he incredibly attractive, he was also kind, well-mannered, and funny. You were horribly in love with him and there was no one you could talk to or anything you could do about it.  
It was late in the evening and you were sealing a letter to congress when he walked into the tent. “Everything all set there (Y/L/N)?”   
“Yes sir. All set. Goodnight sir.” You get up to leave.  
“Actually, if you could stay for a few more minutes, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about.” You know, telling him that you’re able to stay.  
Once he sees that, he closes the tent. And when he does that, it’s usually top secret or something else of great importance so you know he means business. Only this time he doesn’t go to his desk, he stays standing and pacing around the tent.  
“(Y/L/N) I’m in a bit of a pickle”  
“H-how so sir?”  
“I have these…” he hesitates, “urges to do things that could cost me and… the other person involved dignities and identities… and yet I can’t seem to get him, or these urges out of my head.” You nod along, trying to follow his allusions. “And he gives off the impression that he’s in agreement, but I don’t wanna scare him off or else I’d lose someone close… do you understand my gist?”  
“…no. Sorry sir, but you’re beating around the bush so much that I can’t even figure out who it is you’re talking about or what the thing you’re talking about it is. I think that you need t-” before you can continue your sentence, he storms over to you and pulls you close to him as your lips meet in a passionate kiss. He quickly pulls away and you grace your lips with your hands, trying to burn this memory into your brain.  
“I love you (Y/N).” you look at him, in complete shock. “I’m in love with you and it scares me to death…” another moment of silence falls into the room.  
You are still trying to wrap your head around this, “so when you were talking about urges… you were talking about-”  
“Yes…” he looks to the side, almost ashamed of himself. You walk towards him and take his face into your hands as you give him a soft, slow kiss. “Never feel bad about who you are sir.”  
He smiles, “George.”  
“George.” You smile back, knowing that this was something truly special you had stumbled upon.


End file.
